


Send Her Victorious

by orphan_account



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. "Kensington Palace was empty, and not for the first time Harry wished Will was here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Her Victorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annakovsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakovsky/gifts).



> Ahaha all my stories about royals are actually about republican revolutions. SORRY /o\

Kensington Palace was empty, and not for the first time Harry wished Will was here. His helicopter was reported lost over Yorkshire a week after the trouble started, too long for anyone to hold out hope; at least they’d been able to smuggle the children out to Denmark.

Harry looked out, past the balcony, where Corbyn’s Red Army was massing for a counterattack.

“Any regrets?” he asked.

Kate’s face was glorious in the sunrise as she reloaded. “Not one,” she said.

They kissed.

She pulled out the grenade pin, yelped, “Yippie ki-yi-yay!”

Hyde Park was green; the sky was gold.


End file.
